The Day She Lost Her Mac
by Vanilla Coated Love
Summary: <html><head></head>4. Mikan and Natsume. Two different people who always got on each other's nerves whenever they meet. Then, events take a different turn when Mikan Sakura lost her MacBook; things with her and Natsume Hyuuga changed almost instantly.</html>
1. Chapter 1

The Day She Lost Her Mac

by _Vanilla Coated Love_

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND QUOTES USED IN THIS STORY.

* * *

><p><em>People say go to your happy place when you are sad, but what if your happy place is what made you sad?<em>

**CHAPTER 1**

**Mikan Sakura**

**SETTING: **year 2011

It all started the day I lost my Mac.

Well... I wouldn't say that I lost it. I forgot it. How idiotic of me I know. My mom bought it for me for my sixteenth birthday. I'm not a materialistic person, but I fell in love with it almost immediately. I needed it for writing, being a staff in our school's newspaper.

School hasn't even started then. It was the last week of August and I was in the café where I normally go. I discovered it around June when I decided to check my future school.

I was a transfer student. A junior. My mom said that she wanted to go back to Japan. It surprised me at first, we were doing fine in Australia. Mom had a steady job as a businesswoman while my dad's a lawyer. At first, mom and dad fought about it. Dad wanted to stay but in the end girl power ruled. That's why last June we moved to Tokyo, Japan.

"It'll be fun there." My mom reassured when we were on the plane, "You'll love it, Mikan. I promise."

"Sure, mom." I answered not really caring. She was the excited one, my mom, being back in her home country and all that. With the fact that she enrolled be to her Alma Mater. Fun. Yay.

She peered at me, "What are you typing there?"

Not this again, I thought.

"Stuff."

I was writing a story. I loved reading but writing was different. You get to create the characters all on your own. You're the master, you have control over them.

Before she could ask more, I changed the subject to one her favorite topics. Her Alma Mater.

"What's the name of the school you enrolled me?"

Her expression changed almost instantly. Like taking candy from a baby.

"Alice Academy." The way she said it was like she's in love with it. "Top three in the most prestigious schools in the world, Mikan, in the world. You're lucky to be studying there."

And blah blah blah, she went on.

The thing about me, ever since I had my laptop. I bring it with me almost all the time. WiFi is more or less in all places now. Just go to a café and you have internet access. That's what I was thinking last August when I brought my Mac with me when I came to mom's infamous Alice Academy. First impression: that place was huge. I looked like an ant there.

I was about to go in when the guard asked, "Excuse me, miss. Are you a student here?"

"Kind of. I'm a transfer. I just wanted to go sight seeing." I explained politely.

He had this smug look on his face, "I.D?"

I fished my pockets. I knew I had them; I received it a few days ago. But my pockets were empty, I even checked my bag. "I left them, I guess." Trying to sound innocent.

"Sorry. No I.D. No entry."

From then on, I hated security guards. You think they're all that, all high and mighty. Ugh. It was summer! Do school rules even apply during summer?

I sighed in defeat and turned the other way.

Deciding that it's still early to go home I went to look for a place to sit. Every place was packed. No where to go then when I was about to give up I saw this small café called Star Alices. I rolled my eyes. What is it with Japan and the word Alice?

Nonetheless, I entered the said café.

I walked up to the cashier to order.

"Hi, there," she said. "What would your order be?"

I looked at their menu. It wasn't just a café, it was also a bakery. I glanced at the cashier again taking note of her pink hair which was in a loose pony tail. I read her name tag. 'Anna' it said.

"Just a cappuccino." I answered.

"Really?" She asked, "Won't you like to add our cinnamon rolls? They're to die for."

I smiled. "No thanks."

She thought for a while as she punched my order, "You're new here, aren't you?" Then to her co-worker, who was behind her, she said, "Nonoko, one cappuccino, please."

"Yeah. Just moved in about a month ago." I told her as the dark haired girl, Nonoko I presume, started to make my coffee.

Anna nodded, "Cool. Which school do you go?" She asked as I paid her.

"Alice Academy."

He face lit up. "Us too! That's where we got the café's name. Me, Nonoko, Sumire," She pointed the green haired girl who was busy texting, "And our other friend Hotaru, she's not here right now. We forced our parents to open this place and we got to work and name it! We all go there. What class are you in?" She said enthusiastically.

"B." I remembered. Junior B or 3-B.

"Same as my boyfriend's! And Hotaru too, I think" She giggled. She turned to the girl behind her again,"Hotaru's in class B too, right?"

"You know Koko's class but not Hotaru's?" Nonoko mumubled, "Yes. She's in class B." She then passed Anna and handed me my order. "Here you go."

"Thanks." I said, "It's nice talking to you, girls."

"You too… uh..."

"Mikan."

Anna smiled again, "Mikan. Cute name."

I thanked her and sat in an available table. I took my laptop out of its bag and started to type.

That's how I spent my remaining days of summer. Almost everyday I was at Star Alices where I write my stories. I got to know Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, and even Hotaru. They were nice girls. I can't believe that I already made friends, except for Hotaru, she's an interesting one. My orders where always the same even when Anna practically begged me to try the others but I politely declined her.

Then a week before classes stared I went to Star Alices again. I was about done with my story, a few more chapters to go. To my surprise there were already people when I came. Boys. They were so loud, laughing, when I went to Anna. There were five of them but two guys caught my attention. A blond and a raven haired boy. They just sat there listening but not laughing. The blonde would smile once in a while but not the guy with the raven hair. He was quiet and serious. They were good looking as well.

Okay. So they were good looking. Big deal.

"Hi, Mikan." Anna greeted me, "The usual?"

A usual. I have a usual. "You know me."

"Hey Anna! Can I get more of these?" One of the boys asked.

My friend rolled her eyes. To me she said, "Mochu. He's going out Nonoko." And to Mochu she said, "Sure thing."

"Oh." Was all that I said.

Anna got a plate and sliced a chocolate cake. "Here you go." She said to Mochu then she started to make my coffee.

"Natsume, can you get it for me?" I heard Mochu say, my back facing them so I really didn't know what he looked like.

"You get it. It's your order."

"But you're the closest," the Mochu guy reasoned.

"Whatever." I heard him sigh, "You owe me."

"Thanks, man."

Anna gave me my cup of coffee and when I turned around I bumped into someone spilling my coffee all over my shirt.

It was hot. The coffee, I mean, but I was so mad at the person who caused it that I dismissed the spilled coffee. I was wearing my favorite shirt which happened to be white.

He was obviously clean. "Watch where you're going." He told me as he passed and took the chocolate cake form the counter and went back to their table, his friends looking at him then at me.

The nerve. I tugged my shirt forward a bit and walked straight to the raven haired lad, "Excuse me." I said, fuming. "But _you_ spilled my coffee on my shirt."

"You bumped into me, lady."

Never in my life has a guy talked to me like that and to think that I said that he was good looking!

"Even so, I need an apology."

His friends were quiet now. Natsume, I remembered his name when Mochu asked him to get his order, turned to face me. I was standing up, hands on my hips while he just sat there, examining me.

"Go away, you freak."

I was about to retort when Anna dragged me out of there. She gave me an extra shirt, she always brings one, she said and made me change in the restroom.

"That was Natsume Hyuuga. I am so sorry. He's always like that."

"That jerk."

I sighed. When I came out of the restroom the noisy guys were no longer there. I was still pissed with that guy that I left early. No writing.

But when I rode the bus there was only one seat left. This cannot be happening, I thought. It was right next to that Natsume. God. Why is he even here? He noticed me and smirked. He freakin' smirked at me! I don't have a choice so I sat there, right next to the jerk that spilled coffee all over me.

"Nice to see you again." He told me a mischievous grin present.

"Die." I hissed at him.

I can't wait to get off of this bus. This is going to be one quiet bus ride.

* * *

><p>I was already home when I noticed it. I didn't have my laptop bag with me.<p>

"Where is it?" I asked myself over and over. Mom is going to kill me!

_I went to the cafe. I had it with me when I rode the bus and..._

Crap.

I left it in the bus... beside Natsume Hyuuga.

I am so dead.


	2. Chapter 2

_The best two days of school are the first day and the last day._

**CHAPTER 2**

**Mikan Sakura**

This cannot be happening to me. This cannot be happening _now_.

I forgot my laptop. Who on earth forgets their laptops? _Crap,_ if mom found out she'll kill me. Not literally but you get my point. It's been hours since I came home, with no laptop on hand. I called the Anna's café just to make sure that I didn't leave it there.

"It's not here, Mikan. And I'm quite sure you had it with you when you left." I remembered her saying.

It wasn't there.

Next I looked up in the directory the bus station's number. And after I pleaded with them on the phone, they checked every bus. Nothing. Nada.

It's as good as gone.

I crashed on my bed and hugged my pillow tightly as if my life depended on it. My files, pictures, songs, and my story were there. I've spent the whole summer writing that and now it's gone. There's still hope though, I kept on thinking. If I did leave it beside Natsume Hyuuga, there might be a possibility that he has it. Maybe he'll give it back. That's a huge maybe, like capital m-a-y-b-e. Even if he's such a jerk, he must have a heart, right? I have to see him again. Great, a few hours ago I never wanted to see him and know I can't _wait_ to bump into that guy the second time around.

There was a knock on the door and a voice that I knew too well that asked, "Mikan? Can I come in?"

I sat up immediately, combing my hair with my fingers. "Sure, mom."

She poked her head in.

"Wow," she said with wide eyes. "I'm surprised that you're not typing away on your laptop."

_If only I have it right now, mom. If only._

I bit my lower lip. Trying not to look at her I said, "what's up?"

By now she's already inside my room. "You're not yet packed?"

I just gave her a look. Are we leaving again?

She swore under her breath, both of her hands on her face. "I forgot. I can't believe I forgot to tell you."

"Forgot what?" She's scaring me now.

"Students in the Academy also have to live inside the premises of the school." She explained as she sat on the edge of my bed. "In a dorm. You can't go home, honey."

After she said those words I tried to not freak out because I forgot my Mac and she forgot to tell me about the dorm thing. An eye for an eye, right? I guess. But she still doesn't know about my laptop so to hell with it. I'll freak out. "You're sure that's a school, mom? It looks like you're sending me to prison." I said, rolling my eyes. "I can't go home? That's nonsense."

"It's an elite school. Those are the rules you can only go home every other weekend and of course on holidays. That's a good thing too because back in our day we can only go home if our grades were high." Mom explained.

It was prison, I tell you.

I really don't like that Alice Academy that mom keeps on telling me. She's the one who wants me to go there not me. She made that decision all on her home.

Mom wasn't done yet. "And they have uniforms so you don't have to pack a lot of clothes."

It's like she's sending me away. Like it's okay for her to see me, her only daughter, every other weekend. For a whole school year!

Just to end the conversation I heaved a sigh and said, "Okay. I'll go pack my stuff."

She clasped her hands together. "Great!" She stood up ready to leave, "Oh, Mikan. Don't forget we're having visitors tonight for dinner."

I nodded. Visitors whom I've never met in my life. Perfect. I needed that. Thanks, mom.

She's been like that ever since we've been here in Japan. Having dinner with her friends that she hasn't seen since high school or college. Ugh. It's okay if it's only her but she has to drag me and dad in it. Not cool. Not cool at all. Good thing dad doesn't do things like this, they're the exact opposite. Which was alright with me.

I got out of bed and darted to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the doorbell rang.<p>

_They're here_, I thought while I was trying my best to fix my hair (but to no avail) so I decided to let it down for tonight. Why do I even have to dress up for these people anyway? I shouldn't be having dinner with my mom's friends. I should be crying my heart out because my Macbook was missing. I begged my mom for months for that thing! It's my baby.

With one last look at the mirror I left my room.

"Where's your daughter?" I heard someone say, her voice soothing and calm. I couldn't see her face her back was facing me as I went down the stairs.

Mom noticed me. "There she is," she replied wholeheartedly at her friend as if she was proud of me.

The woman, mom's friend turned around. The very first thing I noticed about her was her eyes. Crimson red. Where have I seen those eyes before?

Mom's friend came to me and we did the cheek to cheek thing, "You're so big now. The last time I saw you, you were still in diapers."

I smiled, not really sure what I should say.

"This is Kaoru." Mom introduced her, "She was my senpai in the Academy."

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled at her.

"My kids are in the living room." Kaoru told me, grabbing me by the wrist. "I'll introduce you to them. You'll love my daughter Aoi."

I felt her hand on my back and was surprised that Kaoru was leading me there even though I _knew_ where the living room is, considering that this was our home after all.

* * *

><p>My jaw almost dropped (or maybe it did?) when we entered the room. It was him. He's here. Inside the house. I continued to stare at him as his mother introduced him to me.<p>

Natsume was also looking at me too, a smirk present on his face, on his lap was his little sister, Aoi. "Never thought I'd see you again." He said ignoring what his mom said.

I should have known. Those eyes.

Aunt Kaoru (she told me to call her that) looked at me then at her son. Before she could say anything I explained, "I met him in the café a few hours ago."

Her face lit up. I guess she didn't hear how down my tone sounded. "That's good! Both of you are juniors this year, right?" To me she said, "Natsume's also studying in the Academy. What class are you in?"

I gulped. Praying that I won't be in the same class as him, "B."

Unfortunately today is 'Make-Mikan-suffer-day' because Aunt Kaoru said, "Same as Natsume!"

I cannot believe that they're related.

God, kill me now.

From the corner of my eye Natsume looked the same way as I did. We both did not want to be classmates.

* * *

><p>After dinner I looked for Natsume who excused himself minutes after mom served dessert but never came back.<p>

"He's a troublesome child." Aunt Kaoru said when he left. "Always doing things by himself."

Curious and really wanting to talk to him, I ate the chocolate cake that mom baked and I went outside. He was sitting on a bench in our front porch. He was silent, only staring at our lawn as if it was entertaining.

I cleared my throat, "hey."

No response.

He's starting to piss me off again. I want to smash that perfect face of his.

"At the bus, did you see my laptop there?" I asked.

I was surprised to get a nod from him.

"Did you perhaps take it?" My voice full of hope.

He shook his head with a grin.

"_You just left it there?_" I controlled my self.

He turned his head and faced me. He stood up, went down the steps, and said, "Walk with me."

I paused. My face red with embarrassment and anger. "You took it." And I was a hundred percent sure that he did.

He turned to look at me, still walking. Yes, backwards. I prayed to the gods to make him trip. His eyes weren't as red underneath the night sky and I liked it that way. His eyes intimidated me. "What?" He asked coolly.

This guy sure has long strides. "Walk with Me. That's the title of my story." I said catching up to him.

He didn't deny it, "You're an idiot. Not having a password and all that."

I swore. A password. I never put one because I never thought that I actually needed one. It was just dad, mom, and me. So why have a password? Okay, okay, I never really planned to leave my laptop on a freaking bus and all that. Give me a break, I am human. A stupid one at that.

I was practically out of breath already. We've passed at least five houses now, "I want my Mac back."

"No thanks, Ms. Brownies."

My eyes widened. Ms. Brownies. My pen name.

"Don't call me that! I want it back!" I glared at him, as a grabbed his arm, trying to stop him. This was practically stealing!

"No."

"And why not?"

He stopped dead on his tracks looking at me with his intimidating crimson eyes.

"Because," He paused as he bent down and whispered to my ear that sent shivers down my spine, "I'm not yet done reading it."

* * *

><p><strong>-Vanilla (55/2011)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Keep the dream alive: Hit the snooze button._

**CHAPTER 3**

**Natsume Hyuuga**

It all started the day she lost her Mac. No. Not lost. The brunette from the café practically gave it to me when she didn't bring it with her the moment she left the bus. I didn't notice the laptop not until it was my stop, which was the last one, it was right there by my feet. Without a second thought I took the bag.

Stupidity comes in different ways. Like not having a password.

I grinned. Today was my luck day.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume Hyuuga<strong>

"What did you do to that girl?"

We're in the dining hall for lunch. First lunch for this school year as juniors.

I took a bite from my apple and gazed at the brunette who was suffering at the other table. The brunette. Ms. Brownies. Mikan Sakura. My partner. "Not my fault, Ruka. Blame that Narumi for this."

Gakuen Alice, also known as Alice Academy worldwide, is one of the most prestigious schools in the world. They only accept the best of the best, the number ones. You're practically a celebrity if you walk around Japan wearing the school uniform unfortunately you can't. Once inside, once the school year starts you can't go out. They set out schedules for students to go home every other weekend to visit their families. It wasn't always like this. When I was about eight the only way for you to visit your parents is when you are a top student. They changed the rules about two years ago.

An awesome school for others. It's hell for me.

I don't socialize. The friends that I have now are the same as my friends back in elementary. I learned through the years that you should not give your trust just to anybody. Trust should be earned; it shouldn't be given a away. But that girl. That 'I-want-my-Mac-back-girl' was so frustrating.

While I was reading my manga inside Class B our homeroom teacher went in. He was once our adviser in the elementary division but this year he got transferred to the high school division. He's one of the reasons why I skipped classes that morning.

The other reason was the brunette.

So Narumi introduced her. Yadda yadda yadda. Mikan Sakura. Yadda yadda yadda. From Australia. Yadda yadda yadda.

The class kept on asking her questions which she answered cheerfully.

"You would need a partner." I heard Narumi say, I was half listening. Obviously finishing this manga is much more important.

Ruka, who was sitting beside me, said. "Isn't that the girl from Star Alices? The one you bumped in to?"

I flipped a page, pretended to look at the transfer student, "No." I lied. "Not her."

Ruka leaned back, arms crossed, "Hm. Thought it's her."

"How about that guy at the back?" Narumi said. My gripped my manga harder, I knew exactly who that 'guy-at-the-back' is. "Is that okay with you, Natsume?"

He has some nerve.

I looked up at Narumi, glaring as I did so. By now the class grew quiet. Through the years that I have been with the class they learned to have that respect for me. Which I didn't need nor did I care. For them I was that badass who thinks he rules the school. That's what they think. I don't care what these people think of me, though.

I turned to the brunette. The first thing I noticed about that girl was her uniform, she was wearing the Academy's gym clothes. Weird. At first glance I knew that we won't get along considering that we met a couple of days ago at their place. That was then, that was outside the Academy. Inside the Academy was a whole new world. In this world, she's not the daughter of mom's friend. She's a nobody here and that's how I plan to treat her.

"No," I replied.

But I think this teacher has the reverse psychology thing because he said, "Great! Then it's settled, Mikan your partner for this semester is Natsume. You could sit right next to him." He clapped his hands and left not waiting for the brunette to complain.

She walked down the narrow aisle of the room the eyes of my classmates on her. Where's that cheerful aura now?

I continued to my reading.

She sat next to me, cleared her throat and said, "my laptop."

Ruka gave me a confused look. Surprised that the new girl was talking to me. He finally realized that she was the one from the café because I saw him smirk and shake his head.

"Dead," I said.

She sighed, "Don't joke around, Natsume. I want it back already." Her voice so loud that most of our classmates are looking at our direction.

I hate attention. I glared at the new girl her hair was up in pigtails. A sixteen year old has her hair in pigtails.

"Listen, brunette," My voice cold, "Don't call me by my first name as if we know each other. Because we don't."

Her eyes widened with what I have said.

I nudged Ruka. It was time to cut class.

We stood up, my hands inside my pocket. A routine. It depends on my mood whether I cut class or not. Sometimes Ruka tags a long; we don't do much just walk around the school until the bell rings for lunch.

We were already at the door, all ready to start my first day of school the way I plan to, when the brunette said, "Damn you, Hyuuga."

I smirked. I like the way she said my name, "Whatever, Brownies."

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan Sakura<strong>

I groaned.

"Cheer up, Mikan." Anna patted my shoulder.

It's my first day here and I want it to be my last. Why me? Why now?

"Here have a French fry." Nonoko, Anna's friend, offered.

I shook my head. I am not in the mood for anything. This is the worst. I'd rather be homeschooled than this.

"What ever happened their in Class B? Rumors have been going around already. You're pretty popular now." Nonoko said. "Awesomeness." She added.

I gritted my teeth, "That Hyuuga…" I remembered he told me not to call him by his first name. Like hell. His name in not even worth my spit! "He took my Mac and won't give it back."

First he took my laptop. Second he's reading my story. Third he's my partner. Has the world gone mad?

Anna looked at me as if I was crazy, "Mac?" She puffed, "Then go buy a new one. We can go to Mcdonald's next weekend and stuff."

Not this again.

"Not a Big Mac!" I slammed by hands lightly on the table, "A Mac. Laptop. Apple Mac."

Sumire, the green haired girl who worked at the café, and Nonoko laughed. Anna started to join in too.

I rolled my eyes. It was kind of funny. But still, how dare he. I am thankful that he took my laptop. At least now I know where it is but he won't give it back! My life is in there, I mean it. I've been going crazy these past days.

"It's kind of weird though. For Natsume to even talk to you. And for Mr. Narumi to appoint him as your partner. I don't know if I should be happy for you or not." Anna explained.

Nonoko nodded, "We've known him ever since. He's okay if you're his friend but if not…you better run."

"You guys are friends with that freak?" I asked.

"Sure, we've been classmates before in elementary. Like I said, he's okay once you get to know him."

I looked at Nonoko, "You're insane."

She shook her head, "Trust me, Mikan. I'm not."

I played with my food.

"Hey, Mikan." Sumire started, "I think Natsume's looking at you." She eyed the table at the other side of the cafeteria.

I bowed my head and dared to look at their table.

Wrong move. Sumire was right. He was looking at me.

My eyes met his.

Even from here, you'll know that it's him. His eyes stood out. Like fire.

He smirked at me and stuck his tongue out at me. I clenched my fist. It was childish, yes, but it pissed me off. He is such a jerk.

"He is so hot." Anna said.

The other two agreed.

"I think I'm going to barf." I said. I don't know what they see in that guy but I am glad that I am not on the same page with them.

"Ditto." Hotaru, who has been quiet since this morning, agreed with me. She's the only one in Class B that I know excluding Hyuuga and his gang. She is also the only one who isn't bothering me.

Sumire rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Next topic, so Mikan," she said, looking at me. "Which club would you like to join?"

This is much better that talking about that Natsume Hyuuga.

I already knew the answer to that, "I'd like to be a staff in the school newspaper."

"I thought so," Anna said. "Hotaru's part of the Alice Times too. She's a photojournalist."

Alice. That word again.

"Great. Hey Hotaru," I turned to the owner of the amethyst eyes, "Would you like to come with me after class to the club room? I want to sign up and see if the EIC is there." I asked.

"EIC?" Anna asked.

Hotaru and I answered her in unison, "Editor-in-Chief."

"Kind of like the club president." Hotaru added.

Before I could forget I asked Hotaru, "Who is the EIC?"

Hotaru had that creepy smile on her face.

I gulped.

Please don't let it be…

"Natsume Hyuuga."

Today isn't my lucky day.

* * *

><p>Yes. I have also changed my pen name from <em>vanilla143<em> to _Vanilla Coated Love_. :)

Leave a review?

**-Vanilla (5/10/2011)**


	4. Chapter 4

_What you have become is the price you paid to get what you used to want._

**CHAPTER 4**

**Mikan Sakura**

Editor-in-Chief.

Natsume Hyuuga, the guy who wouldn't give me back my MacBook, was the EIC. Right. Okay. Was it time for me to die? I bet my expiration date has come. Last time I checked I was still alive and breathing. Seriously?

I stole a glance from the raven haired lad across the cafeteria. They way he talked, he acted and also his _looks_. Especially his looks! I've been to a lot training for journalism back in Australia and I have met a lot of writers slash journalists, including the Editor-in-Chief. But trust me. Trust me. Nobody was as good looking as Natsume Hyuuga. Don't get me wrong, I still hate him and will forever hate his existence but I am still a teenager. I know what hot means. And maybe knowing that made me detest him even _more_

"I know what you're thinking." I heard Sumire say.

I looked up and noticed that she was talking to me, "Hm?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Natsume could be the president of any club or the team captain of any sport."

I was surprised. Sumire did know what I was thinking, well not technically that but my brain cells were getting there. I didn't deny it though, "So why did he pick the school newspaper?"

Anna jumped into our conversation, "nobody really knows. It was shocker when we heard that. We didn't even know that Natsume can write."

Nonoko, who was beside her, nodded. "A lot of seniors went mad. 'A sophomore became the EIC.' You could hear them gossiping about him."

"Wait." I said, "That Hyuuga was EIC even last school year?"

The three girls nodded animatedly while Hotaru, who was busy with her crabs, wasn't paying much attention.

"This school year too?"

"I know. It's weird but Natsume never left the Alice Times." Sumire explained.

I found that unfair. Two years in a row and he was Editor-in-Chief. They should give chance to others. But that just proves that he's a good writer. Maybe I did judge him right away...

"And want to know something weirder?" Anna said to me. She didn't even wait for my response. "He never writes."

"_What?_" I said a little to loud, some heads turned to our table.

Anna and Nonoko shushed me, "I know." Anna said, "But we've checked Alice Times every time it releases an issue and there is not one article that's written by him."

"We thought for sure that Hotaru would be the Editor thingy. She wrote so many news articles last year." Nonoko whispered to me.

That was unbelievable. The guy never wrote a single thing and he gets to be EIC. Something is wrong. I looked at Hotaru, doesn't she think that it's unfair too? He's so mysterious.

"He could beat Ruka in swimming, you know. He declined the offer too, to be the captain of the swimming team." Anna said, her voice low. She changed the topic fast. "He didn't even have to attend try outs."

"Ruka? Who's he?" The name sounded familiar.

"The guy who's always with Natsume. The blond guy. They've been best friends since elementary."

I checked their table and I found him. Ruka. The other good looking guy from the café. The one who cut class with the thief. I secretly smiled. Thief. I like the sound of that.

"So that's him, huh?" I mumbled.

The girls giggled, "You should see him wearing trunks."

I couldn't hide my grin. "That hot?"

Nonoko nodded repeatedly. "Six pack."

Impressive.

"But Natsume's hotter." Sumire said, she's in her dream boat again. "There's just something in him that's…" She gave a 'this-is-love' sigh, "Wow. Like a Greek god."

Hotaru's silence broke because she cleared her throat and said, "Permy here used to be the President of his Fan Club."

"Permy?" I asked.

"Sumire. The hair," she explained.

I had to look at Sumire. A Fan Club? That's the weirdest thing ever! It's normal for a celebrity, I guess, but not for a normal high school student. Right? I'm right. I know that I am right. Even though I'm not _always_ right.

"Those days were unforgettable." Sumire said, staring at the Thief's direction. "If only we could go back to elementary."

"But nobody's perfect." I said suddenly. "That guy must have a flaw."

"He does," Nonoko said, something in her voice was different, "Remember what happened last year?" She whispered.

The table was suddenly quiet. I didn't know what to do. The girls looked at me (Hotaru excluded) and Nonoko mumbled a curse, remembering that I was the new kid. But I heard enough, something happened last year to Natsume. That was his flaw. His imperfection. And it was obvious that nobody was to bring that topic up again.

"Oh God." Nonoko swore, "sorry. It slipped. I forgot. Damn."

Anna just sighed, "That's okay." She patted her friend's back.

I dared not to ask what happened last year. They don't trust me are still things about_ me_ that they don't know either. Maybe when they know that I'm a keeper, as a friend, maybe they will. But for now, no. I don't want to know either. It was a secret.

For now, I'll call him Thief. Who are you really?

* * *

><p><strong>-Vanilla (2:33 AM) 515/2011**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to: **_Retarded dinosaur desu_, thank you for that wonderful review. When I read it I just had to update. Forget about my schoolwork, for now. I just had to write this chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Someone is always gonna talk about you so you might as well give them something to talk about.<em>

**CHAPTER 5**

**Mikan Sakura**

"Maybe we should just go back to our dorm rooms."

Like I said before, the Academy will be my home now. Dorms, for short. My mom 'forgot' to tell me about it, I just found out a week ago, so I didn't know what to expect and who will be my roommate. At first I thought my mom put me in a single room but she didn't. She wanted me to socialize with my peers or whatever. I kept on telling her that I already have friends like Anna and Nonoko. Being a mother, she didn't listen.

Two days ago, Saturday, when I moved in, I found out who my roommate was.

Hotaru Imai.

She's the girl who also worked at Star Alices. The cold girl. I mean it. I can't even look at her in the eye without having the shivers down my spine thing. She's okay, once... _if_ you get to know her. We don't talk much but she doesn't bother me and all that.

"You did not drag me here just to back out."

Right.

When classes ended I asked Anna and Nonoko if they could accompany me. We weren't classmates so I had to wait outside their class.

"Sorry, Mikan." She told me, "Me and Nonoko are going to Central Town today."

I heaved a sigh. Too bad. "That's okay." I faked a smile. Sometimes being a new student sucked. "I'll just go by myself."

"You're making me feel guilty." She had this cute pout on her face.

"I'm not!"

"You are." She fixed her hair and as she did so her eyes widened. "I know!"

I looked at her, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Hotaru. Go with here. She's a staff and I think she's going there." She looked behind me. "There she is! Hey! Hotaru!" Anna called out.

That's basically why I'm here with her.

Yipee.

Not.

So here I am, in front of the Alice Times office, nervous as hell. Why am I even anxious when there's no reason to be? I should be mad, knowing that the guy who took my laptop was on the other side of this door.

I took a deep breath. "Okay," I said to Hotaru as I gripped the door knob. "Let's go in."

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume Hyuuga<strong>

My school life is basically on repeat now. I do every thing the same every day. Over and over. For a year. Classes (Or I'll cut). Alice Times (Or I won't go). Then I go to the elementary department to check on my little sister. Then at night my mom would call.

I was ready to leave this Academy after I graduated from elementary. The school's okay when it comes to academics but other than that…nothing. You're trapped here. Basically, you could go out during the summer. Some students can. I can. But that, this summer, before school started, was my last time. My succeeding summers would be here, in this academy. Up until I graduate high school.

It was unfair. But I don't have a choice. This was my only choice; the Academy.

I scanned the school's PC. This being the office of the school newspaper each table has a computer and being the EIC or Editor-in-Chief my table is at the far end of the room, it's even separated with a door.

I grinned at the file that I just opened…

_**WALK WITH ME**_

_**by: Ms. Brownies**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**Erica**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

Suddenly, I heard the door opened and a voice that said, "Hi. I would like to..uh…sign up, join, or whatever here."

Even from here. I know that voice. It was Ms. Brownies'. That Sakura girl.

The only other staff member in the room was no other than Alice Times' news editor.

Luna Koizumi.

I closed the file and went to see how their conversation might go to.

* * *

><p><strong>-VCL (It's shorter this way. LOL) 615/11**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: **And I am back. :)

I am quite sure that Maria and Jo Anna aren't reading this story but… this chapter is dedicated to (or should I say inspired by?) the both of you. :)

* * *

><p><em>I don't understand why destiny allowed some people to meet when there's no way for them to be together.<em>

**CHAPTER 6**

**Mikan Sakura**

The saying "do not judge a book by its cover." You know that? Of course you do. Everybody does. It's easy to understand, that it's bad to judge people without not getting to know them, because we have no idea what they're going through. So with that, I gave her the benefit of the doubt.

I was fucking wrong.

Who am I pertaining to?

Make a guess. A wild guess.

The queen of all bitches, Luna Koizumi.

Forgive me for the harsh language but she deserved it. She's lucky I didn't say them out loud. I'm such a saint.

So, Hotaru and I went inside the staff room for the school paper, it was the same as my old school's but bigger. Tables were lined after the other, there were papers everywhere; the whole place was a mess, which is something normal. This was my kind of place, I thought. I was on the right track.

But then I saw her.

She was the only person in the room. Well, that's what I thought at first.

So when I asked if I could sign up for Alice Times I heard someone say, "Alice Times is not looking for new staff members." I saw a girl, about my age with strawberry blonde hair, typing something on her computer.

"You and I both know that that's not true, Koizumi." I glanced to my right where Hotaru was standing, her voice monotone as ever.

I noticed the blonde girl's finger froze as Hotaru talked to her, then she stood and walked towards Hotaru, "You're just a Photojournalist, what the hell do you know if A.T's looking for new members?"

A.T.

Alice Times.

Around this time I had a feeling that this girl's position and quite high but still she was being rude.

"Hey," I said when I found my voice again. "Don't talk to her like that."

She eyed me, head to toe. "Name?"

Okay. Someone's a bitch. "Mikan." I said, "Mikan-"

"Sakura." She finished. "Right. Of course. The transfer student, Natsume's partner."

Great, I'm not only the transfer student now but I also achieved the title of being Natsume's partner.

I didn't say anything, not because I was intimidated but because…well, there was nothing else to say.

"Like I said, we're not looking or accepting new staff members."

"Koizumi."

She glared at Hotaru, "Yes, Imai?"

Something tells me that these two don't get a long, I thought.

Hotaru clenched her fist as she gave the Koizumi girl a cold stare.

She seemed oblivious as she turned to me and introduced herself, "Luna Koizumi, news editor. Now, take my advice and leave. This place," She pointed her finger around the room, "is not for you."

I wanted to slap her. She was so rude.

There was a dead silence in the room when suddenly a voice said, "She's in."

It was Natsume Hyuuga, the Editor-in-Chief.

"What do you mean, Natsume?" Luna asked when spun around and saw Natsume for the first time.

"I mean that she's in. She's a staff member now." His voice cool but with control. He's in charge and he knows that.

"What?" She shouted. "You don't even know if she could write!"

Natsume and I locked eyes for a second. My story… our secret. If he's saying that I'm in then does that mean that he liked my story?

"Well, then…" Natsume started, "Give her a test then we'll see."

He just stood there, watching the three of us, waiting.

"Okay. Write something about…" Her eyes travelled around the room then, I noticed her gaze landed on the table, "This pen."

"A pen?" I asked.

What the hell?

"Can't do it, girly?"

Oh, it's on.

"Is there a deadline?" I asked.

Luna looked back at Natsume and asked him my question.

He didn't say anything at first then, "Your call."

She had that look on her face as if to say, 'You are so dead.'

"An hour."

From where I was standing I saw Natsume grin.

Chill, Mikan. An hour's a lot of time, "And it can be in any format?"

"Be it a news article, a short story, or a poem." She answered me.

A pen.

Damn it.

Work, brain.

"And Sakura girl?"

I looked up, "Huh?"

"You're classmates with Imai and Natsume, right?"

"Right." I answered, not quite getting her.

"Then why the hell are you wearing your gym clothes?"

Shit.

I looked down at my clothes. Yeah, I was wearing the school's P.E uniform. A white shirt with a letter A in the middle and jogging pants.

"I've been meaning to ask that too." I heard Hotaru say.

"Oh, simple." I said, "I don't like wearing skirts."

I heard Luna stifle a laugh and mumbled, "freak."

_Ignore her. Don't let her get to you, Mikan._

I want to kill her.

"Where can I write?"

"Anywhere. Pick a table."

So I took a seat at the closest table that I saw. Hotaru, I guess, went to her own table and did her thing. I took a clean sheet of paper and a red pen.

"You're going to use a red pen?" Luna asked me.

"You never said that I can't use a red pen." I answered not looking at her.

I don't know why, but I like using red ink when I write, especially with drafts. There's something about the color that attracts my eyes. It helps me. It may be weird but heck, everybody's weird.

"Yeah, but-"

"Can't you go away? I'm trying to think." I snapped.

Hotaru gave a small smile when I said those words to Luna as she glared at me hard and left anyway. Before I started to write I gazed at Natsume who raised an eyebrow.

Then I noticed his eyes once more.

Crimson red.

Just like my pen.

Okay, time to write.

A pen. Anything about a pen.

Then it clicked. A plot started to from.

Next thing I knew, my hand was on auto-pilot…

* * *

><p>I watched Luna as she read my work. I wasn't nervous at all, I liked what I wrote. She placed the paper down and gazed up at me.<p>

"So?" I asked.

"I have to discuss this to the other staffers. You'll know by tomorrow. You may go." Luna said. She passed my paper to Natsume who silently read it.

There's nothing more that I could now.

And, with Hotaru, we left.

* * *

><p>The next day, as I was walking to my first class, I noticed a lot of people, mostly girls, crowding around the bulletin board. Curiosity got the better of me so I made my way there.<p>

I heard some of them say, "It's so sweet!" or "That's all? There's got to be more!"

I couldn't help but smile when I saw what they were talking about, because there on the bulletin board was a printed copy of…

_**My Favorite Memory**_

_**by Ms. Brownies**_

_Quizzes, graded recitations, projects, homework, midterms and finals. What do all these words have in common? Right. School work. I remember back in kindergarten all we had do was play and take naps and how I hated taking naps; all I wanted was to run around the playground all day long._

_..._

_..._

_..._

I think I knew who posted that there… who else knew Ms. Brownies? Who was the last person who held that paper?

I couldn't hide my smile when I entered class that morning.

Mr. Editor-in-Chief might not be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>-VCL 94/11**


	7. Chapter 7

_There is always that one person that pisses you off no matter what they say or do._

**CHAPTER 7**

**Mikan Sakura**

Perhaps the happiest moment of my life wasn't when I got in Alice Times, or the fact the Editor-in-Chief liked what I wrote and posted in on the bulletin board that morning.

No.

None of those.

It was what happened before I went to my class, after I saw _My_ _Favorite Memory_.

Even before I reached our classroom I already saw her.

Luna.

I rolled my eyes at the sight of her. Did I mention that she doesn't like me? And that the feeling's mutual?

"I'm not here for you, freak." She told me icily.

Wow. Good morning to you too.

"I didn't say anything."

She crossed her arms. "Duh, obviously. Now, get out of the way." And when I didn't move she added, "I'm waiting for Natsume."

That statement would either explain everything, or explain nothing at all.

Before I could even say something which was merely an 'Okay.' I noticed Luna's eyes lit up and pushed me aside, "Natsume!" Her voice higher than the usual.

Ha. The devil has arrived.

I was about to push the door open but I overheard Luna saying, "Were you the one who posted that Sakura's story?"

I paused, waiting for his reply.

"Guess so."

"What does that mean? And the whole Ms. Brownies thing at the by-line?"

Natsume didn't say anything at that. I tried my best not to look back at them. He might have put my story there but that doesn't mean that we're friends. Luna must have thought that I was already inside or maybe she knew I was here, listening. And she wanted me to listen to everything.

"You can't be serious, right? That girl? In Alice Times?"

That's it.

I pushed the door and-

"She's in, Koizumi."

I stopped, once more and dared to look at the two.

"Says who? Who decided? Did you guys vote for it?" Luna asked, her shoulders tensed.

Never in my life has somebody hated me this much.

"The staff. The adviser. And oh yeah," He paused, looking up, meeting my eyes. "Me."

And never in my life has somebody defended me like this. I felt my cheeks heat up, as we stared for a couple of seconds. I let go of the gaze, not really sure what that meant.

"Well, then, I still have class. So if you don't mind…"

"Oh. Yeah! Sure."

Seconds later I felt Natsume behind me and I never felt so nervous in my life.

"Aren't you going inside, Brownies?"

* * *

><p>The stares. Oh God, the stares.<p>

Because of the hold up (Ahem. Luna. Ahem) We didn't notice that we were already late. So once we got inside, homeroom already started.

"Nice of you to join us, Mikan." Mr. Narumi said to me for I was the first person that he noticed but I saw his eyes slide to the person behind me, "Oh, and Natsume too…" His voice trailed off.

Then the whispers.

"To your seats then." He clapped his hands twice and I walked so fast to where I was seated which was at the back of the room. Once there I heaved a sigh of relief. I felt Natsume dropped his bag to the floor. Oh great, we were seatmates. I forgot. "We were just talking about…well, about you Mikan."

"Me?"

"Yes, seeing that you're new here and don't know anyone much. Well except Natsume, here, you two look like you're doing great."

My jaw fell as my classmates snickered.

Natsume, beside me rolled his eyes.

Right. I totally agree with you EIC.

"So, an introduction then." Complains started to rise, "Now, now. Let's start at the back."

Start at the back.

Meaning Natsume Hyuuga.

God. What is wrong with this teacher?

I heard Natsume sigh as he stood. "Let's get this over with then."

"Oh, and congratulations on making it on Alice Times, Mikan." Mr. Narumi smiled at me. "Loved your story."

I looked at him, confused.

"Adviser."

I turned my attention the raven haired lad. "Sorry?"

"He's Alice Time's adviser."

That guy?

"Natsume, come up here. Name then say something interesting so that Mikan won't find it hard to remember all of you. Let's go. Chop! Chop!" Mr. Narumi sounded like that teacher in Disney's High School Musical. What was her name again?

Ha. I'm comparing him to a woman.

Natsume shrugged and went up front.

Once there he said, "Natsume Hyuuga. And…"

Something interesting. This should be…well… interesting.

I don't know if it was just me but he was looking at me when he said the next words…

"And I'm single."

At the corner of my eye I saw Hotaru raise an eyebrow at me.

"Interesting indeed, Natsume." Mr. Narumi said, "I'm sure Mikan won't forget that."

"Yeah, whatever. Can I go back to my chair?"

"Go ahead. Okay, who's next?" He called out.

I bowed my head, avoiding everyone's stares.

There were a lot of names and something interesting that morning, but there was one name and one something interesting that kept on repeating in my head the whole day.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration: <strong>a friend who clearly knows how to introduce himself.

Short, I know. But at least I updated. :)

GO TEAM A.

**-VCL 6:17 PM; 10/3/11**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:** I added something important on Chapter 1, the setting. This story takes place on the year 2011.

_-Vanilla Coated Love; 4/28/12; 12:28_

* * *

><p><em>A scar simply means you were stronger than whatever tried to hurt you.<br>-Unknown_

**Chapter 8**

**Mikan Sakura**

My first month in the Academy passed by in a blur. I was busy with classes (especially Math) and writing articles for Alice Times. The school paper would release one issue every two months so for now we're a bit chill, just gathering information, waiting for something exciting to happen. I've met most, if not all, of the staff at the HQ (That's what the people from Alice Times call the club office) like Yuu Tobita (Managing Editor) and he's also Class B's president, Tsubasa Anduo (Sports Editor) he's a senior and a goofball, Tsubasa's girlfriend too, Misaki Harada, she's with the editorial (Her opinions are gooood.) And we have a couple of freshmen as reporters and sophomores as photojournalists. You already know that Natsume's EIC, Hotaru's the Graphics Editor and Luna as the News Editor.

I'm under Misaki with the editorial, being the new kid and all. We're 12 in total, 13 if you include our staff adviser, Mr. Narumi. He's a crazy one.

We always have meetings every Thursday after class but seeing that today's a Monday there's no reason for me to go there, right?

Wrong.

You see, last weekend I went home. And while I was doing my homework in the living room my mom asked, "Honey, can I borrow your laptop for a sec.? I need to book a ticket."

My hand literally froze. I didn't know what to say, good thing my back was facing her or else she'd see me bite my lower lip and I only do that when I lied. "I left it in my dorm, mom."

"Really?" She sounded surprised. "You never leave that thing."

I faked a laugh, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Yeah, well, I thought I couldn't concentrate with studying that's why."

Seconds passed and I just noticed that I was holding my breath, waiting for her to reply. "Ah. Alright then. I'll just get mine from the car."

But before she left I asked her why she needed to book a ticket. Mom did her mom thing and answered, "It's a surprise."

That's why I'm on my way to HQ to get my laptop back from Mr. 'And I'm single'

If there's one thing I hated doing, it's lying to my parents. Not that I don't lie to them, it's just that they find out the truth one way or the other. My mom's like Sherlock Holmes, if you know what I mean.

It didn't surprise me to find Yuu and Hotaru there, both at their designated tables. They're always at the HQ, busying themselves. I've always wondered how Hotaru got here first seeing that I left the classroom right after the bell rang.

Both looked up when I barged in.

"Is he here?"

They knew right away who I was looking for, no questions asked. Hotaru gave no response but Yuu pointed to the separate room at the back... the EICs quote office unquote. Why does he have his own office?

I waltzed right into his office and there he was, sitting there as if he was expecting me. His red eyes pierced through me. I hated how he had that effect on me and that was just his eyes! Let's also throw in his firm jaw and high cheekbones. Oh, I forgot to mention, his high grades and he was supposed to be the captain of the swimming but chose not to join the team this year. Instead he's here at Alice Times... not doing anything. What was up with this guy?

Focusing my eyes on him, I said in a low tone, "I want my laptop back, Hyuuga."

Natsume tapped his fingers on the table. "You know, I've noticed something."

The fact that he's changing the subject annoys me even more but I have no other choice now do I? "What is it?"

"You call me by my first name when there's nothing wrong then you call me Hyuuga, like what you did right now, if you're mad."

I clenched my fist because he was right and hissed, "don't make me repeat myself, Hyuuga. You've had it for over a month now!"

He's so calm about this, and it's making me want to chop his head off!

"It has been over a month and you still wear your Gym clothes to school everyday. I thought that probably by now you already have your own set of the high school uniform, eh?"

I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him. "That is none of your business." Which was true. "Just give it back. What the hell is with you? You've broken it haven't you?" I dared ask the question that has been haunting me for the past few weeks. That has got to be the reason.

Natsume just continued on staring at me as if I'm a mannequin.

I heaved a sigh. _Looks like I'm not getting it today._ I was about to leave, my hand on the doorknob when I heard him say. "I've finished the story."

And those four words made me turn to look at him again.

Without waiting for my response he said, "Bittersweet, I should say. Some chapters were short, some were long. You lack parallelism. There were parts where I had no idea what was going on others were just cliché ."

When I said that his eyes pierced right through me, well now his words were like a series of nuclear bombs aimed right at me. I looked at my feet, finding them quite interesting now.

"But I like it. Write more. Practice."

I head shot up. Did he just compliment me and gave me an advise?

"It's not yet done but the plot all in all in okay. You just have to polish it."

I could feel my lips tugging into a smile. "Does this mean I get to have my Mac back?"

"No."

That does it. I marched up right to his table and slammed both of my hands on it. "I didn't ask for _your_ freaking opinion. So don't give me one. If you're praising me-"

"Hardly." His voice said teasingly.

I want to kill him.

"You could at least give it back. A month, Hyuuga. Are you a lunatic? I could sue you! I may sound like a materialistic brat but I have files, _personal_ files there. Do you even know what that means? Steve Jobs passed away three days ago and I didn't even have my laptop with me!" And with that I turned to leave, slamming to door shut.

* * *

><p>I called my mom that night.<p>

"What is it, honey?" Her voice soft, all motherly. "Did you miss me already?"

I rolled my eyes at what she said. I sat in our dorm's living room. Hotaru isn't back yet so it was okay to talk to my mom about this matter.

"I grew."

Mom understood right away. "That fast? I knew it. I noticed it when you got here last Saturday. We should've fixed it then. Mikan, dear, does it hurt?"

I stretched out my right leg. How I hated growing. "Not so much." I said honestly. "Not yet."

"When will you be coming back?"

"In two weeks."

"Could you wait that long?"

The answer was obvious. "No, mom."

"How about you go with a friend? I heard they have a place there in the Academy's hospital and you have enough money."

This was the hard part. I bit the inside of my cheek. "You see… none of friends know."

A pause. I could only hear her breathing.

Is she going to get mad at me?

She asked, "the uniform?"

"I wear gym clothes. They're jogging pants."

"Then what about P.E? You're enrolled in swimming."

I twitched, a memory from before started to resurface.

"I told them I have asthma and it triggers when I swim." I remembered my first class at the pool. Others were envious because I don't have to attend that class and just write papers about it. They had no idea how much I want to get in the water, though. They had no idea.

Mom's voice was full of worry. "Oh, Mikan. You have to tell someone eventually. I thought you were perfectly fine with this? Don't you trust your friends?"

"I do. It's just… they might treat me differently now."

"They wouldn't," she replied calmly. "Do you want me to go there? I never knew you were going through all of this. You have to tell them, Mikan. It's either that or they find out."

I shouldn't have called her. She's just giving me one of her long lectures. And I was still infuriated with my conversation with Natsume hours ago.

"That's easier said than done, _mom_. You're not the one who had her leg amputated and had to wear this artificial one. You have no idea how hard it is for me! You think going here, starting a new life would make things better but it's _not_." I threw my phone to the other side of the room and hugged the closest pillow that was on the sofa.

I will not cry. I will not cry.

I heard the floorboard creak, the one by the kitchen. I froze and cursed inwardly.

"How long have you been there, Hotaru?"

"Long enough."

She heard.

At least mom got what she wanted. One of my friends know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes:** So, I reckon if I update frequently it'll make up for... not updating (for a very long time) since last October. Ha.

And thank you for the reviews. I'm surprised you haven't given up on this story yet.

I want to thank Kacey as well because... oh, you know why. :")

**-**_Vanilla Coated Love (4/26/2012; 3:48 PM)_

* * *

><p><em>Just reveal your brave face, <em>  
><em>They'll never know you lied.<em>

_-Country Road; Whisper of the Heart_

**Chapter 9**

**Mikan Sakura**

One thing that I knew about Hotaru Imai, from the short month that we've been roommates, classmates, and oh, clubmates, was that there was no point in lying. She can see right through me with her cold, emotionless eyes. At first I was intimidated by Hotaru. Okay, I'm still a bit intimidated by her and have always thought that why of all the girls in the Academy, why did I have to share a room with her? Why not Anna, or Nonoko, or hell, Permy? I'm not saying that Hotaru has been a terrible roommate; I bet she thinks I'm the terrible one, but we just don't match okay? Hotaru was the quiet one in our group, I wasn't. I like my coffee with cream and sugar and she likes it black. And the list continues, I can enumerate more but that would bore you to death.

They even have a title for her. Hotaru was the Ice Queen and she was totally living up to that name (sometimes even exceeding expectations) because she said nothing to me once my talk with mom on the phone was over. Hotaru just sat by the counter and ate her supper (the one I cooked, we take turns, it's part of oath silent out as dorm mates).

When she noticed that I was looking at her as if she sprouted a second head she said, "what?"

That wasn't the reaction I've been expecting even if it was from the Ice Queen.

I got up from the sofa, wincing in pain because the prosthesis was so tight on my skin right now. There's no point in hiding it, she knew anyway. I pulled the chair opposite from her and sat there.

Hotaru was waiting for me to speak so I cleared my throat, "That's all? You're not curious? Not gonna ask me how I got the fake leg?" I can't believe I'm challenging her.

Her voice was calm, as always, as expected. "Even if I did, are you planning on telling me the whole thing? I know I'm not your favorite person in the world, and the feeling is mutual, so why bother on telling me?" Hotaru took a bite from the fried chicken, her eyes avoiding mine.

And with that simple gesture, Hotaru avoiding eye contact, I understood what was going on.

"You knew," I mumbled. "You knew even before you heard my conversation with my mother."

Because when Hotaru talked to someone, she always, always, looked at that person in the eye. As if trying to prove a point, as if showing who has more power.

When she sighed, that confirmed it. I wasn't going to ask because she's going to tell me, that's the kind of person Hotaru was.

"Anna and the gang came here a few weeks ago..." Hotaru paused when she saw the look on my face. "They don't know, you idiot." I breathed out a sigh of relief. "They wanted to hang out, go to Central Town but it was already quarter to 8 and we just finished our meeting at Alice Times and I remembered how Luna threw questions at you that day so I told them you were asleep, which was true." Hotaru pursed her lips, before continuing the started making herself a cup of coffee. She offered me some but I declined.

When she got back to her seat she said, "Anna insisted so to make her shut her yapping I went to your room, surprised that it wasn't locked."

I noticed just now how hard my heart was beating, how weak I suddenly felt. "And there I was." I mumbled.

She took a sip from her coffee and nodded, "And there you were. Your prosthesis, or as you call it, fake leg at the side. I got back to Anna and the others told them I couldn't wake you so they dragged me instead."

I made a mental note to lock my room next time. "When you said a few weeks ago, when exactly?"

"Two."

"You knew all this time and made no move to corner me?"

Hotaru looked at me as if I was the one with two heads now. "Why the hell would I do that? What do you take me of? Not that it matters but I am no bully, moron." She took her plates to the sink and started washing them. "Not everybody's out to get you."

"You won't tell anyone, right?" I found myself asking. I was afraid for more people to know.

"If you have trust issues then I totally understand that, no question asked. I know a secret when I see one and believe me, I won't go prancing around the Academy, like Narumi, and spread that you don't have a leg, that would be Luna's job. She likes making people suffer and it's best to stay out of her way."

The thought of Hotaru prancing around the campus made me smile a bit. I got to say, she knows how to make me feel better. The fact that she's treating me the same way as before, calling me an idiot, for example, and how she said that I don't have a leg so easily, not forcing herself or anything like she's sorry for me, made me believe her, maybe even trust her.

Once she was done with the dishes she stretched, "I guess now you're contemplating whether or not to ask me to accompany you to the hospital tomorrow."

It wasn't a question, she was so sure that I was going to ask that... she was right.

I gave nervous laugh, "Pretty please?"

"You're so troublesome." I thought she wouldn't agree until she added, " After gym tomorrow."

My face lit up, "Thank you so much, Hotaru!" I ran and hugged her. I suddenly felt something being pointed at my forehead, like a gun. I looked up and saw Hotaru holding a device.

"Why do you have a gun!" I managed to untangle my arms off her.

She smirked, "It's not a real gun. It shoots rubber balls and I made it."

"You made it?"

Hotaru nodded. I never knew she could do stuff like that.

"Enough chit chat, I'm off to bed."

"Uh, Hotaru?"

She stopped on her tracks and faced me. "What is it now?" Hotaru demanded.

I fiddled with my finger. "You're really not curious about how I got this?" I tapped my prosthesis underneath my loose pants.

Hotaru just rolled her eyes but answered honestly. "Of course I am. It is by nature for man to be curious. But I'm not stupid."

She turned and walked to her room. I thought our conversation was over but the she added, "If I asked you right now what happened to you, I'm sure that you'd just end up remembering the past that you've been trying to hide from all of us. I would pretty much like it if you told me what happened without me asking or without you being forced into it. Triggering your memory just like that..." She dismissed the thought right away. "And plus, I don't want you crying all over me." And with that she went inside her room leaving me standing there dumbfounded by Hotaru's words, staring at her closed door.

* * *

><p>Realizing that I couldn't sleep after my little chat with Hotaru, I found myself watching Nickelodeon's Rugrats past midnight. I was surprised they still air it. I was still amazed at how Hotaru handled my losing-a-leg issue that I couldn't shake the feeling off. My eyes focused on the screen where Tommy was talking about how awesome Reptar was when there was a knock on the door. I wasn't even sure if it was a knock, it was so light, like a tap that I thought at first someone was trying to break in.<p>

Gathering all my courage and thinking that this isn't the movies wherein when I open the door some guy all dressed in black will kill me, I waited for another knock... or uh tap, whatever you call it. Nothing followed though so this would be a great time for me to open the door.

"Relax, Mikan," I told myself.

I checked the door's eyehole and saw no one. Then I remembered what Hotaru said about man being curious by nature... maybe that was why I unlocked the door and opened it.

There... right there on the floor was a black leather bag...

My laptop bag.

I covered my mouth with my right hand as I bent down to get it.

How could... did he just...? But this is the women's dorm! Boys aren't allowed to enter the building!

The hallway was empty, not a sound could be heard. Whoever, and I think I know who it was, left it here was long gone. There wasn't a note attached whatsoever, not that I was expecting one. Well maybe I was expecting at least a sorry from Natsume.

I'm just glad to have my MacBook back.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'll _try_ to finish (or at least get near to that part) before school starts which is the last week of May. Once that happens, I'm going on a hiatus again. Sigh.**

**Almost forgot! This story will center on Mikan's point of view but I'll add Natsume's every once in a while (like right now) because I'm no good with writing him... he gets OOC. :P**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**For** _May Madness**.**_

* * *

><p><em>Find me, here in your arms<br>__Now I'm wondering where you've always been  
><em>_Blindly, I came to you  
><em>_Knowing you'd breathe new life from within  
><em>_-Find Me; Boyce Avenue_

**Chapter 10**

**Natsume Hyuuga**

The moment Brownies left the HQ I gathered all my things and left the EIC's office. Imai gave me the heads up that she might be arriving because of her constant bickering about it to her. I noticed that too, that Brownies was planning something. We were seatmates, remember? And she was freaking quiet during class, not annoying me about her precious laptop. How materialistic could she get? The fact that I got here before her... I didn't even question that, considering how slow she walks and doesn't even participate in gym. She wears those gym clothes even though our PE was swimming. Brownies doesn't even need the freaking uniform to begin with.

Something's up with that girl.

"Ah, you're curious about her."

I glanced to my left, where the voice was, "What are you talking about, Imai?"

Without lifting her eyes from the computer's screen she said, "That Sakura girl. I could tell, it's written all over your face. Waltzing right in as if she owns the place and giving you a piece of her mind. Oh, don't be surprised that I know, Hyuuga. She is my room mate after all. That girl does not close her mouth."

I didn't give her any time of the day, "Tch. Whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume Hyuuga<strong>

After leaving the high school department, I went to the girl's dormitory. When the woman who was in her late-thirties from the front desk saw me come in she brightened up. She's Mrs. Hirano and was very motherly. My mom and her are good friends. She has been working in the Academy ever since I could remember. Ever since Aoi started studying in the Academy Mrs. Hirano has always been looking out for her when I wasn't around.

"Well hello there Natsume." She said her tone soothing, like mom's. Mrs. Hirano already knew why I was here so she added, "Your sister hasn't come back yet. You might want to check the playground, she likes going there."

I nodded at her direction and turned to leave. Not before hearing Mrs. Hirano mumble, "You and your sister are the exact opposites of each other."

Even though she couldn't see my reaction, I smirked. She was right after all.

I spotted Aoi by the swings all by herself. She just sat there staring at the ground which was unlike her. Aoi must've heard my footsteps because she looked up and met my gaze, "Natsume-nii."

And even by the tone of her voice, I knew something was bothering her.

When I reached her, I just stood there. I must've freaking looked so out of place. A seventeen year old in a playground. "What's up?" I asked her.

She bit the inside of her cheek, her grip on the chains of the swings tightened. "Youichi told me about his weekend. He went home, you see." Aoi whispered, she looked up at me with confused eyes, "I miss mom. Why can't we go home like the other students? It's unfair." She was silent for a few seconds then added, "I miss dad the most."

For a seven year old, Aoi has been through a lot.

I sighed and patted her head lightly as Aoi hiccupped. "That's what mom wanted. You'll understand one day. C'mon, you should go back to your room."

"Why can't you tell me now? What's so different about now and one day? Either way I'll know it anyway!"

"Aoi." I said sternly. If she continues this she'll be going on a tantrum again. "That's enough."

Her eyes widened by the authority in my voice. "You sound like dad."

She says that all the time. But I had no other choice, my voice has always been like that. I grunted, "Let's go." I walked away first. I didn't have to look back to see if was following me, because she always does.

I felt her small hand grab mine seconds later. "Don't walk so fast, Natsume-nii!" She complained.

Other students from both the elementary and high school department kept giving us second glances as we walked. I could hear them murmuring...

_'Isn't that Natsume Hyuuga?'_

_'His sister is so cute!'_

_'It's scary what happened to them last year, huh?'_

I grunted and sent them a glare. Stupid people. They should mind their own business. Don't they know how loud their voices are.

We walked in silence right after until Aoi said, "I miss Mikan-chan. She makes me laugh. I often see her, you know. At the dorms but she's at the fourth floor and Mrs. Hirano told me not to go there because I might get lost. Hey, remember when we had dinner at her house? You two fought outside when mom and her parents talked in the kitchen. Yes, I saw you. I followed you! You look so cute together. Is she your girlfriend? Are you gonna get married? Did you propose? Did you bend your knee and told Mikan-chan that she's the only girl in you life and that you love her more than... more than... anything else in the world? I want to be the flower girl! Oh... but I guess you're far too young to get married. But still! I think we can fix that."

I said the very first thing that I thought, "You talk too much, Aoi."

This is why we're exact opposite of each other.

"So is she?"

"What?"

"Your _girlfriiiieeeeend_."

"No, Aoi."

Aoi tried to snap her fingers but failed. "Oh men! But you know what? I bet you didn't, Nii-san! I heard you talking! Dun. Dun. Duuuun! Then, then, then, you took her laptop! I gasped! You know stealing is bad! I was about to tell mom but chose not to because you might get mad at me."

I rolled my eyes, at least she was back to her usual self, "Don't forget to breath."

"Why are you ignoring my question?" She let go of my hand and walked right in front of me, both her hands raised, motioning me to stop. "Give her laptop back, Natsume-nii."

I raised an eyebrow. "She talked to you didn't she?"

"What? Of course not! Honest. Cross my heart. Pinky swear." Aoi had that silly smile on her face, I wasn't sure if I should believe her or not. "Give it back. She's been moping around the dorm. Her voice is so loud and talks a lot like me! I could hear her complaining everyday when she goes to class with cousin Hotaru! Though Hotaru leaves her behind and Mikan-chan ends up calling out her name. But anyway, you give her laptop back, Nii-san."

"You are annoying." I pushed her playfully to the side and continued walking.

"I already know that!" Aoi said as she caught up with me. She took my hand once more and squeezed it. "I get it, you're too shy!"

This girl needs to shut up.

"How about this, I talk to Mrs. Hirano to let you inside the girl's dorm tonight and you give it back to Mikan-chan."

"Why would I do that?"

"Few people? Less attention? You pick. You want to give it back. You just don't know how. 'Cause she might think you're being nice to her. And you don't like that. You like pushing people away. Don't lie, you're my brother, I know you."

I didn't know what else to say. "Whatever. We'll do what you want."

Aoi jumped enthusiastically. "While you're at it, you should ask her to be your girlfriend!"

"Shut it, Aoi."

I gave her a sidelong glance, she pouted, arms around her chest, "It was worth a try."

* * *

><p><em>Vanilla Coated Love 54/12 4:00 PM_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes**: Honestly? Thank you for not giving up on this story. I'll try to update longer chapters next time. Advance Merry Christmas!

**Dedication**: This one's for you, _LunarChan_, for our writing conversation a few days ago. (PS: You still owe me a meet up. How dare you move to a country where hot British men live.)

-_Vanilla Coated Love (12/7/12, 9:46pm)_

* * *

><p><em>You do realize that trying to keep your distance from me will not lessen my affection for you.<br>__All efforts to save me from you will fail.  
><em>_-The Fault in Our Stars, John Green_

**Chapter 11**

**Mikan Sakura**

Natsume Hyuuga's mind was something I cannot comprehend. I've already dubbed him as the King of All Jerks yesterday at Alice Times' office for being such a… well a jerk. Then all of a suden, a few hours later he returned my Macbook… at the dead of the night… in our dorm… a place where boys were not allowed.

Get my point?

"Mikan."

I snapped back to reality and turned my attention to Hotaru who just arrived from the girls' locker room.

"Yeah?"

I was sitting by the bleachers, my usual hang out during gym. For the past hour and a half all I did was sit down here and watch as my classmates had the time of their lives in the pool. I envied them. But in my present predicament, having this prosthesis (which was practically killing me), I would very much want to stay where I was.

Hotaru took her water bottle beside me and took a drink. After doing so, she said nonchalantly, "we better go."

"Just a minute. I'm waiting for someone." My eyes trailed to the men's locker room trying my best to find catch a glimpse his raven hair from the crowd.

Even without saying who I was looking for, Hotaru knew who it was. Of course she knew, Hotaru's smart like that. "Hyuuga? Did you hit your head or something? Why on Earth are you waiting for him?"

"Oh, reasons."

"Mikan," she started. "Yesterday you practically stormed out of the HQ and now yo-"

"He returned it." I said as I swung my leg (my real leg) back on forth.

"He _what_?"

"Freak of an editor-in-chief gave my laptop back last night."

At that, she smirked. "Well I didn't see that one coming."

"So did I."

She patted my knee lightly (the fake one this time, I tried my best not to twitch) and sighed. "I still don't see why you have to thank him though." Hotaru got up and glanced at the pool. "Coach is talking to him in the office, probably asking him to join the team again. I'll wait for you outside." She got up and left.

Hotaru was right. There was no reason for me to thank him. Why would I even? He should have returned it the moment he found it.

_Right?_

Right.

But the moment I caught sight of him, I stood, balanced myself as best as I could and made my way towards him.

A few meters away, he saw me. His eyes narrowed as if he was studying me but he didn't move from where he stood. I returned the favor and looked at him straight in the eye. If he wanted a staring contest, he was going to get one. He crossed his arms and leaned his back against the wall. It was so Natsume.

I continued my little walk of shame. Others from class B were looking, but I didn't give them the time of the day. I wanted this done. God, I feel like I owe the guy something when it was actually the other way around.

He greeted me with a court nod once I reached him.

"Natsume. I just wanted to say-"

"You're limping."

And just like that, I was lost for words. My prosthesis was utterly killing me more than ever that it was affecting the way I walk already.

"I… I…"

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "You what?"

_Words. I need words. Pronto._

"… fell in the shower."

_What the f?_

"The shower," he repeated.

_Can't turn back now._ "Right. This morning. You know me, always clumsy."

He smirked. "Are you testing my imagination?"

"Sorry?"

He shook his head and chuckled. "That would have been a sight. You in the shower."

It took me less than five seconds to let his words sink in. My mouth fell open from shock.

"You perverted little-"

"You told me. You could have lied."

I shut my mouth, not knowing what to say next.

_But that was already a lie. _

I don't have time for this. Plus Hotaru was waiting outside and I can tell that she was not the patient kind. This might be the only time that she'd accompany me to the hospital.

I instinctively checked the time on my imaginary wrist watch.

"I have to go. Just…" I turned to leave. "…thanks for last night."

Natsume smirked. _Oh God_. "Last night? You want to start rumors with me, Brownies?"

"You know _exactly_ what I meant." I snapped.

"_Right_."

"Are you using sarcasm on me?"

"_No_."

"You are!" I took a step towards Natsume to give him a piece of my mind but instead I flinched at the added pressure that my prosthesis gave to my right thigh. My shoulders tensed as I swallowed back a curse.

A hand shot out and grabbed my arm, keeping me from losing my balance. I didn't even notice that I was falling.

"I'm fine," I managed to say. I bit the inside of my cheek, as if I could transfer the pain elsewhere.

"You're not."

I was surprised at how serious his tone was.

"Let me rephrase it then, I'll be fine." I shrugged his hand off.

I made sure I was steady before I took a step forward and walked away. If other people heard our conversation, if they start talking about what they saw, I wouldn't care. Natsume Hyuuga was the least of my problems right now.

Hotaru was waiting outside the gym and as I drew near I said, "You were right."

"I always am," was her clever response.

"_Thank you_? Why in Satan's _hell_ did I even want to thank that douche bag in the first place?" I was ranting. I was rambling. But I was incredibly pissed at that guy. "That that that… he thinks he's all _that_."

She narrowed her eyes on me as if contemplating my sudden outburst. "Let's go." Hotaru lowered her voice, "the faster we get to the hospital, the better. Your leg is making you act like a cranky old virgin."

Next thing I knew, Hotaru was half dragging me to the nearest bus stop.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes**: first update for 2013! :) And again I ask pardon for my typos and grammatical errors. Thank you and happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<br>Mikan Sakura**

**Setting**: October 2011

"That's your seventeenth sigh in the past five minutes."

I placed both of my hands on my lap as I looked out the bus' window.

I could feel Hotaru rolling her eyes at me. "And that's the fourth time you've ignored every word that I've said. Something wrong?" she said, her voice as monotone as ever. "If you want me to shoot you with my Idiot Gun all you have to do is ask, you know."

Trying not to smile, I gazed to my right and mustered the baby-est voice I could make and said, "_Awww._ Are you worried about me?"

A heartbeat later, she was pointing her freak of a gun that shoots rubber balls like hell at my forehead. "You talk in that tone one more time, I will pull the trigger. No second thoughts."

That did it. Next thing I knew, I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "At first I was just experimenting," I said in between laughs. "But then I thought, _'huh let's see how long this will last'_."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow; toy gun still aimed at me.

"I have come to a conclusion," her silence urging me to continue. "That you, Hotaru Imai, are a good person after all. You should've seen your face when I wasn't-"

I stopped midsentence. I could hear glass shattering. I sat up straight. The bus halted into a stop.

"Hey!" the driver called out as he got up from his seat and walked down the aisle. "What the hell was that?!" Once he reached us, his jaw fell.

Yes. Hotaru Imai pulled the trigger.

"You shouldn't have done that," was Hotaru's response.

"Me? You were the one who-"

"That wouldn't have happened if you kept your mouth shut. If you didn't do your little experiment on me."

"_Are you serious?_ It was a joke! Good thing we're the only passengers!"

"Good thing I aimed the gun at the window."

"You could've hit someone outside!"

"But I didn't."

The driver faked a cough to catch our attention. "I'm sorry to interrupt your little chat but you..." he pointed a finger at Hotaru. "…broke my bus' window," he said in the most sarcastic tone.

Hotaru, who wasn't troubled at all, simply said, "I'll pay for it. Don't worry."

"I'm sorry, miss. This isn't just about the damages. This is a major offense. You could-"

"I'm Hotaru Imai."

I stared at the girl beside me in complete disbelief.

"Oh," the driver said, rather embarrassed. He started to retreat back to where he came. "My apologies, Ms. Imai."

Seconds later, the bus was moving again. I could feel the wind coming in from the… yeah from what Hotaru did.

"Stop staring."

I blinked and looked away.

"And breathe."

I did.

"Now talk."

"Dude. How powerful is your name? The awesomest thing I've ever experienced with mine is when the barista at Starbucks calls out my name when my coffee's ready. You're like freaking Voldemort. Well, you know, in the first few books when they were all scared of him and can't even say his name."

Hotaru raised her hand. "On second thought, don't talk. And do not call me dude."

"But seriously, what is up with your name?" I continued to ask. It didn't bother me if that's what you're thinking. It amazed me.

"Won't tell."

"People know you because you're hella smart and you invent things, huh?"

"Yup."

I snapped my fingers. "I knew it."

The sides of Hotaru's lips raised into a small smile. "You're an idiot."

"That's why you invented the gun especially for me," I joked.

"A smart idiot," she corrected. Hotaru looked around the vehicle to double check, she didn't have to though, there were no other students. She should know, Hotaru told me herself. Few students go to the Academy's hospital, especially on a weekday. We even found the driver snoozing when I arrived at the bus stop. "So, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine," I answered.

Hotaru nodded. She breathed out, and in a calm and more serious tone she repeated her question, "So, what's bothering you?"

I froze for a second. Nobody has ever asked me how I was twice. Not my mom, not my dad, not even my doctor. They'd all believe me when I said that I was doing fine. Of course I wasn't fine. It was either they actually thought I was okay, or they were too scared to know what I actually felt.

I opened my mouth to speak but words did not follow. The spotlight was on me and I didn't know what to say.

Hotaru took the initiative. "If you're worried that somebody saw us, the answer is most probably a no. And what if someone did? We could just lie and tell them-"

"Hospitals scare the crap out of me," I blurted out the truth without thinking not even wondering where I got the courage to talk. I didn't wait for Hotaru's response to that. "It's not about if other students saw us and would start asking why. They'll find that one out eventually. I can't hide my leg forever, right?" Hotaru wasn't looking at me, but I was sure she was listening and registering every word that I was saying. "The last time I was at the hospital, I woke up in a room so white that I was sure I was dead and have gone to heaven." I laughed as I recalled the memory. Me in heaven, that would have been a sight. "But I realized that I wasn't. Dead, I mean. I just, oh you know, lost my right leg. No biggie. Not traumatic at all."

I took a deep breath. I wasn't finished. I was on a roll. "And that's not the shittiest part. It's the look that people started giving me. God. How am I supposed to move on from everything if they won't stop looking at me as if I'm a lost puppy?" I tucked my hair behind my ear. "Hotaru, can we transfer seats? The wind's starting to get annoying." I pointed my thumb at the hole that her Idiot Gun made.

To my surprise, Hotaru nodded and took the seat across the aisle. I followed soon after.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I stared at the palm of my hands. "At first I didn't know what was wrong with me. It was just a freaking hospital. Why didn't I have the guts to enter a stupid building? But yeah, my therapist told me that most patients go through this but would telling me that make things better? No. After that, I had my check-ups at home."

It was only once I was finished that I realized the mistake that I made. I cursed inwardly. I told her more than I should. "Sorry. I must've sounded stupid. Talk about too much information."

I knew I wasn't going to get away from it by joking around. We're talking about Hotaru Imai here. Now that she heard me tell her those things, she's going to be just like the others. Like my parents, like my friends in my old school, like my teammates.

_Why did I even ask her to accompany me?_

She's going to say that she's sorry even in that emotionless voice of hers, she's going to look at me with pitiful eyes.

Just like what all the others did when they found out. This is why I kept everything a secret. New country, new school, new people, new life. I had to blow it off. Great job, Mikan. Great job.

I snapped out of my reverie when I felt Hotaru punch my right arm lightly.

I braced myself.

"You're an idiot."

I stared at her with wide eyes, dumbfounded.

Hotaru took out her phone. "You should've told me in the first place."

"What?"

She dialed and placed her mobile phone on her left ear. "About the hospital," she answered casually. "Hold on. Hello? Yeah, it's me... Listen, I need a favor... Do you still do your thing from before?... You know... Yeah, that...Meet me at my lab... Yes, in school... I'll text you the details... Right. Thanks. Bye."

Hotaru then stood, I gave her space so she could walk. She went to where the driver was and told him something. He nodded and made a U-Turn.

I have no idea what's going on.

A minute later Hotaru was back but before I could ask her what just happened she said, "Change of plans. We won't be going to the hospital."

My award-winning answer? "Why?"

"You just told me. Hospitals make you uncomfortable. I know someone, he's willing to help. Sort of. We're going to my laboratory. There's a clinic there."

A laboratory. Hotaru has a laboratory. Her laboratory has a clinic.

Awesome.

"Is your friend a doctor?"

No answer. Hotaru gave me a look.

"Of course he is. That was a dumb question," I said to myself.

"And a prosthetist," Hotaru added.

Oh.

"Do I know him?"

"Pretty sure you don't."

"How can you be so sure that we can trust him?"

"Because."

"Because what? Is he your boyfriend?"

Hotaru glared at me. "My gun still has one rubber ball in it."

"I'm taking that as a no?"

"Do I look like the type of person who has a doctor as a boyfriend?"

I gulped. I remembered Hotaru's annoyed facial expression while she was talking on her phone awhile ago. "Then who is he?"

Her lips were in a thin line before saying, "My brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume Hyuuga<strong>

The sun had already set when I arrived at my sister's dorm. The lobby was surprisingly empty considering that it was a Friday. I made my way towards the front desk where Mrs. Hirano was beaming up at me.

I gave her a curt nod. "Good evening. I'm here for-"

"Aoi," she finished. "Well, Natsume, I'd be surprised if you're here to pick up a girl besides your sister," she joked.

I half smiled. The woman had a point.

"I'll go buzz her room. I'm pretty sure she's ready, she's been waiting for the week to end since Monday. You go have a seat, young man."

I thanked her and scanned the lobby. It was simple and neat. Paintings of angels and sceneries hung on the wall. And by the door there was a list of the residents in the dormitory per floor to monitor if they were out. I was reading the names one by one to pass time when I heard the door open.

"Made it. Finally."

I recognized the voice and turned to confirm my hunch.

She was obviously shocked to see me. "Natsume?"

I didn't answer because at the corner of my eye I saw Aoi running towards Brownies.

"Mikan-nee!" my sister called out.

Her eyes panicked when she noticed Aoi racing to her. Maybe she didn't recognize her, I don't know. Aoi did mention that she never crossed paths with Brownies in school or in their dormitory before.

"Aoi," I said as she neared the brunette.

My sister halted and looked to where I was standing with questioning eyes.

I answered her gaze, "You can't just run up towards people out of the blue."

"It's called surprising them, Natsume-nii!" she reasoned.

Brownies, who was looking like her self again asked, "Aoi? Hi," she then smiled. "I didn't recognize you at first there. You stay here?"

Aoi was delighted that Brownies acknowledged her.

She looked at her as is she was her hero. "Yes! My room is just down the hall!" Aoi pointed.

Brownies knelt so they could talk at eye level. "Is that so? I never knew that. Maybe when you have some spare time you could hang with me and Hotaru at our room. We're at the fourth floor."

"Really? Can I nii-san? Can I?" she was practically jumping up and down.

I was surprised that Brownies even offered.

"Sure," I said.

"Yay!"

I checked the wall clock. "Aoi, we better go."

But Aoi paid me no mind. "Mikan-nee isn't that cousin Hotaru's scooter?"

I took notice of Imai's ducky scooter that was beside Brownies.

"Yes, she lent it to me."

"Really?" Aoi pouted. "She never lets me borrow any of her inventions."

"Oh. Yeah... uh... well... I kept on pestering her. She gave me a tour of her lab today and it was getting dark." She stood and dusted the imaginary dust on her pants.

It was my turn to ask, "Imai gave you a tour of her lab?"

Imai never lets anyone inside that place.

"Yes, she did," she bit her lower lip. I thought she was going to ignore my question because of our little conversation at gym a few hours back. "So, where are you two going?"

"Central Town!" Aoi exclaimed. "It's Friday and every Friday onii-san and I go out and watch a movie and eat dinner out."

"That sounds like fun," Brownies smiled at my sister. "Alright then, you better get going and-"

Aoi was tugging my shirt. "Can Mikan-nee come with us?"

For the first time since Brownies arrived, we locked eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I told her.

"Please, nii-san?" she begged.

"Why don't you go ask her?" I suggested.

Aoi turned to face Brownies. "Will you?"

"Oh, I don't know, Aoi."

I was already heading out the door. There was no way Brownies would say yes. "Hurry up. You don't want to miss the movie now."

"Please, please,_ please_?"

I heard her sigh in defeat, "Alright, I'll go."

* * *

><p>-<em>Vanilla Coated Love (517/13, 5:07 pm)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes**: Guess who's alive? ;) Originally, I planned on updating a month ago on my FFN birthday but the universe ganged up on me so I'm only posting this now. Thank you for still reading this story, it really means a lot. Happy reading!

-_Vanilla Coated Love, 12/14/13 _

* * *

><p><em>I'm only human; I've got a skeleton in me.<em>  
><em>But I'm not the villain; despite what you're always preaching.<em>_  
>-Paramore<em>

**Chapter 13  
>Mikan Sakura<strong>

October 2011

Friday, the fourteenth of October 2011, marked the night Natsume Hyuuga and I first agreed on something.

It was when I told his younger sibling that I'd go with them to Central Town. Aoi pumped both her fists to the air as she gleefully said, "Great! It's a date! It's a date!" Her little cheer echoed through the empty halls of the girl's dormitory.

And in perfect unison, as if we practiced the line a day prior, Natsume and I exclaimed, "It's not a date!" We locked eyes for a brief second, surprised that we both said the exact words at the same time.

That only made Aoi giggle even more.

Thank the gods everyone else was at dinner.

It wasn't as if I couldn't resist the offer, even if it was Aoi who asked. I had a choice, that was obvious. But after everything that happened today, from my face off with Natsume at the gym to meeting Hotaru's brother… let's just say I had enough of the rollercoaster ride with my emotions for the day. Maybe a night out was what I needed. Maybe. Plus my leg felt a whole lot better now compared to this morning.

Even if I'd be spending it with Natsume Hyuuga.

Nonetheless, as the three of us walked towards the waiting shed that night, Aoi in between us, I asked, "You sure you're okay if I tag along?"

It was a foolish question. From the two months since I first met this guy, from the day I lost my Mac (correction: the day I thought I lost my Mac), from our Alice Times meetings, and from our petty arguments about my laptop, I still had no idea how Natsume's mind worked. His facial expressions were hard to read, his words were puzzle pieces I couldn't put together (and believe me, I tried), and don't even get me started about his mood swings, he's like a woman in the first few months of pregnancy!

He's a closed book. That's what scares me the most. That's what makes me curious about him. Maybe the reason why I agreed was that I wanted to see a whole new different side of him. That side when he's with family… his sister. He cared about her. It was different from Hotaru and Subaru's relationship, those two talked as if they were mere acquaintances but the sibling bond was there… one just had to look closely. But the Hyuugas? Diverse.

Natsume considered my question and grunted. "I guess. Aoi invited you anyway."

_Way to make a girl feel guilty._

I sighed as I fished out my phone and made a call.

He gave me a questioning glance.

Before I could answer Natsume's gaze, Hotaru picked up. "Imai here."

"Hotaru, I'm not going to dinner."

"I noticed."

The noise in the background made me realize that she was already at the Dining Hall.

"Right," I replied, not knowing what else to say. "So yeah."

"What are you up to?"

I managed a smile. "Just going for a walk."

"A walk?"

"You did say I had to start getting used to it," I carefully said, pertaining to my prosthesis.

"I'll take that lie." A pause. "Take care, idiot. Bye."

"See you."

She ended the call.

Impressive.

"You and Imai are BFFs now? What has become of the world," Natsume commented as I slid my phone back to my pocket.

I rolled my eyes. "I never thought you of all people had a funny bone."

"I wasn't humoring you. Not one bit."

Aoi, who was holding her brother's hand laughed. "Cute."

"Please stop talking," he groaned.

I halted. "Excuse me?"

"Not you. I was talking to Aoi."

"I know that," I said, catching up. Once I fell into step with the two once again, I added, "You don't have to be rude to your sister."

"I wasn't being rude. I was talking to her normally. She never stops her yapping. Trust me, I'm doing you a favour, Brownies."

Aoi looked up at me and bobbed her head. "Brownies? I thought your name was Mikan-chan?"

"It is," I answered. "Ms. Brownies is my penname."

"Pen name? Why? Are you a pen?"

"No, Aoi. A penname is… a pseudonym."

She stared at me blankly.

_Oh good Lord. _"It's another name adopted by authors. It's so that their real identity is a secret."

Aoi considered this. I thought I was free from her questioning when she added, "Why does it have to be a secret?"

Natsume snickered. "I told you. Once you get her to start talking, she'll never stop."

I ignored him and smiled at Aoi. "Maybe because life would be boring if everyone knew every little thing about you. Sometimes you need to keep a few things about yourself a secret as well."

She giggled. "That's a good answer. But I still don't get it."

I mentally face palmed myself. I patted Aoi's head and when I looked up I caught her brother looking at me with an expression I cannot fathom. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, looking away.

* * *

><p>The Hyuuga siblings were quite interesting. Especially Natsume. (Not in that way okay.) It's just that… I still couldn't believe that this cold hearted person who's been making my stay in Alice Academy as difficult as possible could actually care for another human being.<p>

Once we reached Central Town, we made our way to an old Japanese Restaurant. They preferred to walk, so that when they get there they'd get to eat a lot (Aoi's idea). She even asked me if walking all the way here was okay. I said that it was, my leg was better now and who was I to break tradition? The restaurant wasn't jam-packed given that today's a Friday and were other students and faculty members roaming around Central Town, this restaurant only had five customers (us included).

Natsume must have read my expression because he said, "This is Aoi's favorite place."

It wasn't a traditional restaurant, the tables weren't low and there were no cushions on the floor. Just your normal chairs and tables. Aoi went ahead and picked a table next to the window.

"It's not fancy," Natsume continued, "But the food's great."

I had no idea why Natsume was telling me this so I simply nodded and followed Aoi to our table. I sat across the table from Aoi while Natsume took the seat beside her.

We were quiet for a while and I was starting to regret coming along. I was never a fan of awkward silences.

Luckily Aoi was a talker. "So, Mikan-nee," she started, "Why are you wearing gym clothes?"

Her question caught me off guard but still I answered, "That's because we had gym today."

"But aren't you classmates with onii-san?"

I bit my lower lip. I could feel Natsume's eyes on me once again. "Yes, we are."

"So you have swimming," she said, as if trying to solve a mystery. "So you don't need gym clothes."

I forced a smile as I noted that Aoi liked saying 'so' a lot. "That's because I'm not allowed to do any physical activities. It triggers my asthma."

I thought I was out of the loop but Aoi said, "But I see you jogging all the time. Every morning before the sun rises. I mean not since last week, I think. I wake up really really really early."

I was speechless. I had no lies for this one. I was certain, I _made sure_, nobody saw me when I went out for my morning jog, if you'd even call it jogging. My therapist suggested that I still had to stay fit even after my accident. Of course the whole asthma thing was just a cover up but I couldn't swim, I'd need s special and uber expensive prosthesis for that. One that we couldn't afford. Plus, I'm not fast when I run or jog. I'm slower than the average person. People would start to notice. The only reason why I hadn't been jogging in a week now was because I outgrew my prosthesis once again but thanks to Hotaru's brother, I could finally go about my usual morning routine once again. But hearing what Aoi just said made me think twice.

I was about to say something utterly stupid that had nothing to do with what Aoi just pointed out when Natsume said, "Aoi, I think she's had enough of your detective work for today."

The Hyuugas shared a look. They were having a silent conversation and I had no idea what they were saying to each other but Aoi sighed dejectedly and said, "Okay."

I mouthed a '_Thank you_' to Natsume.

He raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement.

A man in his late 50s arrived for our orders seconds later. He looked at me with wide eyes, turned to Natsume, and asked, "Finally got a girlfriend eh, young man?"

Cue Aoi's signature giggles.

"I'm not his girlfriend," I said defensively, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"She's my classmate. Aoi invited her," Natsume responded. He smirked, "Don't get any ideas, old man."

The man chuckled and patted Natsume's back. "Remember our deal, alright?

"Whatever you say," Natsume said.

He had a contented look on his face. "So, the usual?"

Aoi clapped her hands excitedly. "Yes please!"

"You got it, little miss." He turned to me once again. "What about you, miss not Natsume's girlfriend?"

My jaw fell.

_This is going to be a long night. _

I sighed and let his comment slide. "I'll get whatever they'll be having please."

"Got it." He beamed. "Be back in a jiffy."

Aoi filled the silence as we waited for the food. She told us how her day went in class and how she almost got a perfect score in her math quiz. She was talking to the both of us but she'd glance at her brother to check if he was listening to her stories every once in a while.

I observed the two and felt a pang of jealousy.

_I wish I had a sibling._

People always thought that being an only child's fun. "You always get what you want," they'd say or "You don't have to know the feeling of being compared to!" and more. But when both of my parents were out of town because of work, which was most of the time, and I had the house all to myself, it gets lonely. I'd rather have an annoying brother or sister to fight with than be by myself.

I was pulled back to reality by the smell of curry. Only then did I realize that I was starving.

"Three usuals," the old man placed our orders on the table. "Enjoy your meal!"

We thanked him as he went back to the kitchen.

I stared down at my plate and bit my lower lip.

"You don't like curry, Mikan-nee?" Aoi asked, concerned, as she noticed that I haven't touched my food.

"No!" I answered. "I love curry! I… uh… it's just that…" I scratched the back of my head not knowing what to say next.

"Then what is it?"

I looked outside the window and slowly mumbled, "I… don't know how to use chopsticks."

I heard a low chuckle and immediately turned to look at the two siblings seated across the table from me.

...

Friday, the fourteenth of October 2011, marked the night Natsume Hyuuga and I first agreed on something.

It also marked the night I first saw him laugh.


End file.
